


the back and forth of it all...

by startswithhope



Series: one cuddle at a time... [3]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Time Cuddles, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, but cuddling turns out to be pretty fun, they just want to kiss each other...okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithhope/pseuds/startswithhope
Summary: His initial annoyance at being interrupted by Ray has shifted to a bit of gratitude, having not known before now how it feels to be held by David in such a casual embrace.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: one cuddle at a time... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612444
Comments: 8
Kudos: 207





	the back and forth of it all...

“What?”

“Nothing.”

David eyes narrow as he grabs the napkin he’d adorably tucked into the front of his collar to protect the expensive garment from pizza sauce and begins to dab the grease from his mouth. Patrick can’t resist letting his gaze drop to David’s lips, already counting down the seconds until he might be able to kiss them again. 

He’s not quite ready to admit it out loud, both out of embarrassment and the inevitable effect it will have on David’s ego, but having his mouth on David’s is just about the only thing he’s been able to think about since the first time it happened the other night in his car. And the more they’ve done it, the more he wants to do it again, making him feel like a heroine addict or something else less insidious. Quite honestly, he should be pushing for the two of them to talk more, but the kissing… And they have Ray’s house all to themselves, at least for now, and they can talk tomorrow in the store.

“Do I have something on my face?”

Patrick just nods and watches David’s tongue peek out towards the corner of his mouth and feels his heartbeat speed up, the thrum thrum pounding loudly between his ears. Thankfully, David seems to have caught on now and he’s shifted slightly, just enough to angle his body so Patrick can lean in and not have it be awkward. 

“Let me,” he says with a smile as he presses his thumb into David’s dimple, letting his fingers fan out across his cheek. That familiar giddy rush takes over him as soon as his mouth covers David’s and a nervous chuckle rumbles unbidden out from his lungs against David’s lips. But then, David’s hands are on his neck and his tongue is slipping into Patrick’s mouth and all he can think about is how good he tastes and how unnecessary breathing has become. 

He’s halfway into David’s lap when he hears the door swing open, followed by the sound of Ray dropping his keys into the bowl on the front table.

“Fuck.”

David’s curse is whispered, but the meaning is felt as loudly as if he’d shouted it. Scrambling, Patrick manages to turn and sit on the couch just as Ray notices they’re there, finding himself with his back pressed up against David’s shoulder and their thighs pressed impossibly close together. David, to his credit, manages a rather smooth transition as he lifts his arm and drapes it across the couch behind Patrick’s neck. 

“Oh, hello boys. Sorry to interrupt.”

Ray says this as he drops down onto the couch beside Patrick and bestows the two of them with a friendly smile.

“How…um…how was your appointment with Ronnie?”

David’s fingers are pushing lightly into the side of Patrick’s bicep and Patrick takes it as a possible invitation, so he leans just a bit further into David’s side. He smiles to himself when he’s rewarded with a light squeeze.

“Oh, you know, she’s a tough one, that Ronnie. But she let me get through at least half of my proposal before kicking me out. Do you two mind if I have some of this pizza? I worked right through lunch on a new closet design and I’m utterly famished.”

“Go ahead,” Patrick replies, too distracted by the tiny circles David is tracing on his arm with the pad of his thumb. Feeling a little bold, he slides his own hand over to rest just above David’s knee. He’d forgotten about the holes in the denim so when his fingertips brush bare skin, he flinches slightly before sliding his hand further down in search of more of it. David’s thigh shifts closer and his hand on Patrick’s arm flexes in response to Patrick’s touch and hell, he could do this back and forth of it all forever.

Ray proceeds to regale them both with a play by play of the call he’d had with his mother earlier in the day, but Patrick doesn’t really hear a word. As the minutes have passed, he’s melted further into David’s side, bringing David’s mouth just close enough that he can feel his breath puffing out against his ear and it’s the most delicious form of distraction. His initial annoyance at being interrupted by Ray has shifted to a bit of gratitude, having not known before now how it feels to be held by David in such a casual embrace. 

God, how he likes it. 

When Ray finally excuses himself to go upstairs, Patrick doesn’t move except to curl his hand a bit more intimately around David’s thigh. David responds by dropping his arm behind Patrick’s back so he can pull him in closer by his waist as his cheek comes to rest against Patrick’s temple.

“He truly is a one man show, huh?”

His laugh has his head falling back into the crook of David’s shoulder, so Patrick settles in further, his stomach swooping slightly when David’s body shifts to hold him closer. 

“That’s the best description of him I’ve ever heard. He can be a lot sometimes, but I really do like him.

David’s hand at Patrick’s side curls just shy of being ticklish, but enough to have Patrick’s lips twitch up into a smile.

“Yeah…I can see that.”

He’s still getting used to deciphering the different intonations of David’s sarcasm, but this time is sounding a bit more like playful jealousy. Just knowing they can do that now makes Patrick feel all warm and gooey inside, remembering all the times he’d been tempted to flirt, but wasn’t sure if the sentiment would be appreciated.

“I like a lot of people, actually.”

“A lot?”

Shifting a little, Patrick turns so he can continue this banter face to face.

“I’m a friendly guy, David.”

David smirks and Patrick finds himself being dragged a little further onto David’s lap. There’s a small part of him wondering if he should remind David that they’re not alone anymore, but a much bigger part that doesn’t actually give a fuck.

“Well, you’re allowed one flaw, I suppose.”

Before Patrick can think of a witty response, he finds his lips crushed against David’s smile and they share a few sloppy, laughter filled kisses that eventually, unfortunately, bring Ray back out from the kitchen to investigate. 

They really need to figure out somewhere to have some real privacy soon.


End file.
